


Hot Ink

by tielan



Series: Skin Deep [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Fantasizing, Spies & Secret Agents, Tattoos, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad enough that Steve Rogers is a temptation when his appearance is all-American whitebread. Dress him up like a bad boy in tattoos and street clothes, and her knees go weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo fill #4: Tattoos/Tattooing. All errors are mine.

Maria stalks into the room and pauses.

Rogers runs a self-conscious hand over his bare head. “I feel kind of naked.”

“You’re about to feel more naked,” she says, careful not to show any trace of sympathy. “Strip.” She indicates his t-shirt when he blinks. “Take it off so I can see the tattoos.”

He complies, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

Maria keeps her face cool and composed as he undresses – just the shirt, although the shirt is more than enough.

Bad enough that Steve Rogers is a temptation when his appearance is all-American whitebread. Dress him up like a bad boy in tattoos and street clothes, and her knees go weak.

* * *

_Her fingertips flirt with the spiderweb across his shoulderblade and he twitches. She continues her slow saunter around him without breaking contact – warm skin, firm flesh._

“ _I thought you were going to approve the tattoos,” he says, his voice rough, his hands clenched._

“ _Oh, I approve of them,” she says, and gives him warning with her smile before she leans in to trace her tongue from the base of the blackly-marked cross up his breastbone all the way to his throat where his breath catches. Salt and heat and hot male skin.“I approve very much.”_

* * *

Maria tells him to leave the shirt off. She can work with the distraction; he has to learn that he’s on display.

They run through names and faces, who’s selling what, how he should behave, what to expect. There’s a lot to learn, but he’s a fast learner – one of the side-effects of the serum. Along with the body of a god.

“They’ll try to seduce you,” she tells him at lunchtime. “The women. Part of it’s testing you, part of it’s testing themselves.”

He looks over at her, his hands wrapped around a burger dripping sauce on his plate. “Themselves?”

“Are they good enough to get to you?” When he continues to look blankly at her, she sighs. “With Romanoff on your arm and the offer you’re bringing to the table, you’ve declared yourself a big player. That means you’re a target for the guys – and, correspondingly, for the women. Can they persuade you to get involved with them – to cheat on your girlfriend?”

He balances the burger in one hand and licks the juice off his wrist and fingers. “Only an idiot would cheat on Natasha. If this was even real.”

Maria catches herself staring before he does. “They don’t know that.”

* * *

_She likes the noise he makes as she palms the dainty Madonna tattoo – low on the hip, leading down to the groin. He recites ‘his’ criminal history and background as she rubs her breasts against his back, her mouth by his ear, licking the lobe._

_She likes the jerk of his hips as her hand cups him through his trousers, but his voice only breaks a little as he tells her the history of the various mobsters he’ll be encountering, their strengths and weaknesses, how to reach them._

_She likes the heat in his eyes when she kneels in front of him, her fingers gentle on the zipper as she undoes his trousers and his tongue stutters on the mission objective as her tongue strokes him from thick base to sensitive tip._

_She likes the way he comes undone in her mouth._

* * *

He’ll meet Natasha at St Petersburg, but Maria takes him to BWI for the flight that ‘Stefan Rostov’ will board, the United States more than happy to see the last of him.

“Follow Romanoff’s lead and you’ll be fine,” she tells him when he pauses with the door open. But apparently he's not worried about the mission.

“A kiss for good luck?”

“One, I think that would be a very bad idea,” she says over the sudden thumping pound of her heartbeat. “Two, would you have suggested it if Agent Sitwell were dropping you off?”

The smile fades. “One,” he says quietly, “I’m all out of good ideas when it comes to you, Agent Hill. And two, I’m not attracted to Jasper.”

And he waits one moment more for a reaction that she’s keeping under rigid control, then nods to himself and climbs out of the car, shouldering his duffle and walking away without looking back.


End file.
